There is a driver circuit that drives a common load, such as a solenoid or a heater. Such a conventional driver circuit includes a switch element and a current detection resistor that are connected in series between the load, which is connected to a battery, and the ground.
When the conventional driver circuit drives the load, the driver circuit turns on the switch element and detects the voltage drop across the current detection resistor. If an overcurrent occurs, the driver circuit turns off the switch element.